Persuasion
by KAS96
Summary: "Too long you denied me your love, when I yearned for it. Too many times you left me hot, hard, and ready for you; yet you kept me from finding pleasure within your body." He was standing behind her now. Leaning close to her, with a searing finality, he told her, "No more." AU/AH
1. Prologue

His eyes greedily devoured her form. Whether it was lust or menace in his eyes, she couldn't tell; but all the same, she felt naked under his gaze.

"I'm going to make you ache with want, just as you've made me ache. I won't quench your arousal. You'll have to work for that. You'll wait like I waited."

How could she have known he was serious each time he came onto her, that the kiss he'd brazenly forced on her when he was but thirteen and she fifteen was sincerely meant?

To her, he'd always been just Paul. He was just the nephew of Charlie's best friend, just that kid that was two years younger than she. He was that kid whose only purpose in life was to annoy her with his advances.

Now, Bella knew that kid was gone, and in place of him was someone determined to have her.

Paul slowly circled her slowly saying, "Too long you denied me your love, when I yearned for it."

"Too many times you left me hot, hard, and ready for you; yet you kept me from finding pleasure within your body."

He was standing behind her now. Leaning close to her, with a searing finality, he told her, "No more."

Bella exhaled roughly, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. She turned around, only to see him already sauntering back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella walked back to her room for the umpteenth time after once again going up to Charlie's room and staring mutely at his door, debating on whether or not to go in. She'd intended to ask him if there were any other possible place Paul could stay. Every time, she'd walked back to her room, hospitality requiring her to stay silent and endure whatever would come.

She knew Charlie loved Paul. He wouldn't abandon him when he needed help.

She hadn't seen much of Paul since she'd come back to Forks to live with her father; so she'd been surprised when Charlie told her that he'd be staying with them for at least a month.

_She was reading in her room when a soft knock on her door alerted her to Charlie's presence in the house. He tentatively opened the door, and she could tell he was nervous about something._

_"So, Bells... Uh, how was your day?" Charlie's attempt to engage in small talk immediately told her there was something wrong. He wasn't one to start a useles conversation._

_"What's wrong?" she asked bluntly. Charlie blushed deeply at his transparency._

_"Paul's dad skipped town; their house was foreclosed on. The bastard left Paul to fend for himself."_

_She wasn't completely surprised at this. Paul's father wasn't the most noble of people, and she wished Paul could have had a more caring father-figure. She wished his mother hadn't left and made him feel worthless. He may have annoyed her, but she still genuinely cared about his well-being._

_"Billy can't exactly take care of him; he can barely do certain things even with Jake's help. And, Jake, the kid's only thirteen; he shouldn't have that pressure him..." Charlie rambled on._

_She didn't know what exactly this meant for her; so she pressed on._

_"So..."_

_"So... I told Billy that Paul could stay with us this month or however long he needs. Kid's already got a job and some money saved up. He'll be on his feet in no time."_

Sure enough, Paul had moved into the guest-room the next day, and she'd found out that he had acquired a job at Newton's. How very convenient, she'd thought, that he should get a job at the same place where she was currently employed. Luckily, though, she had a few days off before actually having to work with him.

Very lucky indeed, she thought, remembering what had happened this morning. She was sure Paul would be true to his word, finding any excuse to be around her at home as well as their workplace. He'd no doubt approach her anytime he pleased, as he had earlier in the day.

_She'd been happily cooking breakfast, thinking that Paul staying with them wouldn't affect her if she was positive,when warm arms came around her waist and hot, moist breath fanned itself across her right cheek._

_"Damn, sweetheart. That looks fucking _delicious_." She knew he wasn't talking about the food._

_"Living in my house, doesn't give you a free pass to harass me, Lahote," she said shortly, shrugging him off of her. He'd never change. Ever. She was sure of it._

_"Cool it, Swan. I was merely complimenting you on that fine_ ass_et of yours. Being able to cook well is important you know."_

_She whirled around indignantly and blushed when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscles were huge and called to her, begging her to run her hands over them. She wanted to trace that thin line of hair that started at his navel and trailed itself down and disappeared into his shorts...She finally came out of her stupor, her anger coming back full force when he smirked at her._

_"Would you like your breakfast poisoned, Paul?"_

_"If you'll be my personal nurse afterward, sure," he said smugly. She said nothing._

_"Will you help me sweat it out, Bella? I'm pretty sure that's how you get poison out of someone. Playing with your pretty kitty will definitely make me sweat. I'd make you come, too, as a reward; you'd love it."_

_She didn't exactly know what he was talking about. She knew the first part was an innuendo. But, kitty? She sure as hell didn't have one; she hated cats. Also, why should he need her help playing with one? And come where? She didn't particularly think she'd "love" the prospect of going anywhere with him._

_Apparently, her confusion was written on her face, because she heard him sigh and say,"So innocent," almost as if he pitied her._

_Well she'd had enough anyway; so she marched up to him and told him to get out of her kitchen._

_"You want me, Bella." He was serious now, looking directly at her._

_"No," she said softly._

_His eyebrows shot up incredulously. "No?" And then that smirk was in place once more. "Well, you will. Before I'm gone you will."_

She remembered then his plan to seduce her. She'd never admit it, but his words had made her feel... just hot, like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes had glazed over, her knees had weakened, yet somehow she'd managed to stay upright.

She couldn't give into him though. Yes, she'd always been attracted to him; she wasn't blind, thank you very much. She'd always felt flattered that someone as good-looking as him would fawn over her.

If she returned his attentions now, it would make her seem shallow. He was even more attractive now that he was older, and she was positive that almost everyone in Forks and La Push knew he wanted her. They'd most likely think her only reason of reciprocation would be his more recently developed bodily...perks.

There was also the matter of his age that she'd taken into account. He was only sixteen. As far as she could remember he'd always looked mature, and he acted like it most of the time when he wasn't trying to get a rise out of her. Still, it didn't change the fact that she could be locked up if he was caught doing anything even remotely sexual with her. Hopefully, she'd remember that tonight when he came back from work.

Every factor pointed to the same conclusion: she'd resist him. She had to.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm really happy with the response this has gotten! Thanks everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews! This will probably be the last chapter I post for a while; I'm finding it very difficult to write the next one! I'll have it written as soon as I can. Anyway, read on!_

* * *

Bella once again stood in the kitchen making another meal; she vaguely wondered how many times she'd cooked for Charlie in the time she'd been there. May as well start counting now.

One.

The sound of the front door opening and closing reminded her that this particular meal was not just for Charlie and her. They'd be sharing this one, and many more, with Paul. Although, he'd probably be goading her instead of eating...

"Hey, boy. How'd your first day go?" she heard Charlie ask.

"Hey, Chief. It was okay, but there's this really annoying, blond kid that works there, too. Matt or something."

Charlie laughed loudly. "Oh, that's Mike Newton. Bella hates that kid. You'd better watch out, Paul. That boy's crazy about her."

She thought she heard Paul murmur, "No wonder I didn't like him."

She guessed he had, because Charlie started laughing so hard she thought he'd have a heart attack.

Paul chuckled and said, "I'm going to go get comfortable, Chief. Be right back down for dinner."

She waited for some sarcastic greeting or crude innuendo to come her way, but there was none. She turned slightly expecting to see him walking up the stairs; instead he was standing there silently watching her.

Then, just as quietly, he turned and made his way upstairs. Nothing? Wow. She thought.

Maybe he'd changed his mind about pursuing her. It was highly unlikely, but it would relieve her of making an effort to curb his advances.

She set the table and called to Charlie that it was time to eat. She set out a beer for him as he sat, and seconds later, Paul came down the steps wearing the tightest wife-beater she'd ever seen.

Throughout dinner, Paul's actions relayed to her clearly that he had definitely not forgotten his promise to her. Although he wouldn't talk directly to her, he'd ask her to pass him the salt or the pepper or a napkin. Pretty much anything. Each time, he had made sure that their hands touched. He'd caress her suggestively. Charlie remained completely unaware of these silent interactions, as Paul was keeping him occupied with talk of sports, politics, and whatever the hell else interested the male species.

The table was small and circular; therefore, they all sat relatively close together. The men sat across from each other and she sat slightly between them.

She regretted her choice of seating when a hand came to her left knee. The hand slowly, tantalizingly caressed its way up to her sensitive inner-thigh. It continued its torture by thumbing lazy circles there.

Bella was half-way between bliss and horror. Horror because he'd do this with Charlie sitting not seven feet from him. Bliss because what he was doing made her want...something. She vaguely knew what that something was; but she'd already determined that that was absolutely not going to happen.

"You okay, Bells? Looks like all the blood cells in your system are having family reunion in your face." Oh, crap. She did not need Charlie knowing what was going on under the table.

"Yeah, dad I just...made my food spicier than yours. I am feeling a little warm," she lamely dodged his question as she struggled to push Paul's hand away from her. She may as well have been trying to push Charlie's house to Phoenix.

"Uh, okay?" She really loved Charlie. Only he would overlook that lame excuse and not ask any further questions.

"Well, I'm gonna head up." She looked at Charlie in confusion. It was only nine o'clock. "I have to go in early tomorrow. See you two in the morning."

"See you, Chief."

"'Night, Dad," she said, a little too breathlessly for her liking.

As soon as she heard Charlie's door close, she slapped Paul's hand and scurried away toward the sink. Startled, Paul unwillingly complied in letting her go.

"What the hell, Bella!" he whisper-yelled.

"I can't believe you did that while he was right there! Seriously, Paul? You're not the one that could get put in jail for this. I am." She started grabbing up the dishes from the table and the counters, then headed to the sink and turned on the water, decidedly facing away from him.

"First, it's not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you. You had dinner ready for me when I got home from work, and you ask me not to be turned on? Not fucking possible."

_Where the hell was the turn on in that?_ This was an on-going thing for them. Paul would tell her things about her that turned him on, but he always had to explain himself later because little things (that were weird and made absolutely no sense to her) got him excited.

When she was fifteen, he'd told her that her habit of biting her lip was sexy, and it made him want to do that to her, too. That he'd bite first then suck the pain away. It made him want to pull her tongue into his mouth with his own and twirl them around each other. A few days later he'd tried to do exactly that...

Anyway, she guessed she'd have to wait for an explanation on how making him food aroused him. "Second, there's no way Charlie would lock up his own daughter. Hell, he wouldn't do that to me either. You know as well as I do that if we went up and told him you were pregnant with my kid, right now, he'd be fine with it." She did know, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She could just see Charlie saying, "At least it was Paul." Of course, the only way Charlie would be almost completely fine with a teen pregnancy was if Paul was involved. Anyone else would have been shot where they stood, by both Charlie _and _Paul.

"And, third..."

She turned off the water and started to face him when it sounded as if he wasn't going continue. Apparently that's what he'd wanted because he had come up right behind her, and his face was now dangerously close to hers. Before she could escape, he'd placed his hands on the sink and pressed his body up against her own, effectively caging her within his grasp.

"Third," he said slowly, leaning in even closer, "You wouldn't be put in the slammer if it was just me 'sexually harassing' you. Unless, you'd planned to willingly participate in the deed." She wondered if there was anyway she could damage his face enough to make sure that smirk never came onto it again.

"Evidently, you've already thought about giving yourself to me, Bella. It doesn't seem so bad does it?" He leaned toward her neck, taking the skin there between his lips and sucking on it. She gasped in surprise at the sensations that small action brought.

"Stop," she whimpered helplessly.

He paused to say that he didn't want to and continued to torture her skin, but this time he made sure the entire left side of her neck wasn't left untouched by his lips. She gradually relaxed under his touch, and he switched to the other side of her throat after nipping at her earlobe.

"Paul, I...can't. P-please, just stop." Something hard pressed against her front. Somehow that hardness brought a hazy memory to the forefront of her mind, yet she couldn't take her focus off of the pleasure Paul was evoking in her long enough to reach it.

"Yes, you can," he said soothingly. "Just let yourself have what you want, Bella. I'll help you do it; just follow my lead." He kissed her then, his lips hard and demanding.

And just like that, his kiss brought forward another memory of when he'd locked his lips her own. Yes, she remembered now.

_It was her last day staying in Forks until Christmas came. Paul was walking beside her toward the back of Charlie's house. She'd been annoyed with the thirteen-year-old when he'd told her he needed to ask her for something, privately; she still needed to pack a few things before her flight the next day._

_"Okay, Paul. What was so important that you had to ask me out here rather than inside." Paul stood there hesitantly, and she was astonished as a blush crept into his cheeks. It was slight, but still there; and it was much more satisfying to see than his usual smirk._

_"Paul?"_

_"I want a kiss," he blurted out. That was definitely not what she'd expected to hear. She wasn't completely surprised either, though. She decided to play dumb, thinking she might be able to run back into the house if she stalled him. _

_"Uh, from whom exactly?"_

_"From_ you!_ Who else would I have asked?_"

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Leah Clearwater," she spat. Leah had a crush the size of Texas, and that crush was on Paul. She really hated Leah... Not because of her crush on Paul of course! Definitely not... She just hated her because Leah acted toward Paul the way he did to her. Couldn't she take a hint? Paul didn't like her and never would._

_"You really shouldn't be jealous of her. That girl... God, she's so annoying. Although, I do appreciate your possessiveness."_

_"Excuse me? I am not jealous of anyone!"_

_"Anyways," he ignored her, "Since you're leaving tomorrow, and I won't see you for a few months... I just wanted one..."_

_"Uh, no," she replied, taking a step back._

_"Why not?" he asked roughly, following her movement_.

_She continued to move backward. "Because-" Oh, crap. She'd backed up into the wall. He took advantage of her momentary panic, pressing her up against it._

_"Please, just one. Please, Bella. I just want to so bad; let me just have this piece of you, if you won't give me anything else." _

_She wished he didn't sound so desperate. He almost made her believe he was serious. In her heart, she'd always wished that what Paul always said he felt for her was real, not just hormones. The more logical part of her said that thirteen-year-old boys would most assuredly equate their urges to love. She didn't want something like that. She wanted the real thing. _

_What she didn't know was that Paul's feelings toward her more real and pure than she would ever know. They were feelings that had formed within him when he was a mere child; now they were the feelings of a boy growing into manhood. Paul found it natural to want certain things with the person he cared most for, while Bella let her doubt of such things deter her from caring for him as well._

_"I can't kiss you, Paul," she told him sternly. He only stayed there and seemed to ponder her words._

_"You won't kiss me." She shook her head in reply. That familiar smirk was there all of a sudden. "But, I can kiss you."_

_With that said, he embedded his fingers into the hair at her nape, pulled her head back to an angle that suited him, and kissed her fiercely. She futilely struggled against him. How could he be this big when he was only thirteen? He was taller than her by a least half a foot, and he was already developing impressive muscles. Those muscles taunted her as if saying, "You didn't really think you'd escape, did you?"_

_Something in the front of Paul's pants dug into her stomach, and it was very uncomfortable... She had a mini panic-attack when she felt it start growing. What the hell did he have in there?_

_Her thoughts strayed from the freaky growing thing in Paul's pants when she felt him first bite then suck her bottom lip into his mouth. When he snaked his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers, she realized he was trying to do what he'd said he wanted to do to her a few days prior. She was surprised that it actually felt kind of...good. In fact, it felt amazing._

_Well, it didn't look as if she was going anywhere anytime soon. She might as well enjoy the kiss. She'd be mad again when he stopped. _

_Paul continued, alternating between licking, sucking, and biting at her lips and tongue. He was basically trying to eat her mouth... That almost sounded appealing, and for the briefest of moments, she found herself kissing him back. Then she was completely appalled at her action and hoped he hadn't noticed._

_Five more minutes went by before Paul seemed to think her lips had been thoroughly pummeled by his own. He looked down at her with wonder, and something else she didn't want to name_.

_"Wow," he said in awe. _

_"Are you done now?" she asked breathlessly. _

_He only laughed, and she squirmed out of his arms. She backed away slowly before angrily saying, "Goodbye, Paul."_

_"See you at Christmas, Bell_a!"

_She ran into the house and locked herself in her room. She didn't come out for the rest of the night._

She hadn't come back for Christmas that year. Or the next. Or last year. She'd been too angry that first year. He'd just taken her first kiss like he'd had every right. Yes, she'd known it was his first kiss too, but that hadn't made it any better...

"Bella."

"Hm?"

"Kiss me back," he demanded harshly.

He gave her no time to reply, his lips angrily slanting over hers. His mouth moved over hers again and again commanding her to respond to him, and she did. He groaned at feeling her move against him.

"God... You taste even better than you did that summer," he said not moving from her. She moaned, the slight brushing of their lips as he spoke unexpectedly sensual. His husky voice made warmth pool in her stomach; it made her think of all kinds of bad things she shouldn't think about him.

"Like... Oh, God. _Fucking_ strawberries."

When she twirled her tongue around his, he whimpered and pressed himself against her again. That hardness was there at her stomach again, and it grew more each time her tongue chased his. Suddenly, all those mortifying sex talks with her mother came back to her; and she knew what the "freaky growing thing in Paul's pants" was. At the realization, she pushed Paul away from her, much to his surprise.

First he looked shocked, but anger soon distorted his handsome features.

"Why didn't you come back that Christmas?" he asked sharply.

She wasn't looking at his face though. Her eyes stayed glued to his crotch. The huge basketball shorts were tented, and the subsequent bulge was terrifyingly big. He'd told her she affected him as such, but to see the tangible truth of his words both aroused and frightened her.

She looked up at him and saw understanding there. He'd understood that she hadn't rejected him, was only frightened at his intensity; she was glad he did.

He sighed and came toward her. He turned her towards the sink and told her that he'd rinse and dry. As they began, he once again asked her why she hadn't come back for Christmas the year he'd kissed her.

She quietly replied, "I was mad..."

"Because I kissed you?"

"You took my first kiss, Paul."

"Yep," he said, suddenly looking proud of himself. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, it was my first kiss, too! Don't be like that."

"But, I didn't give you permission to take mine! You just acted like you owned it..."

"You're supposed to be mine; so yes I did own it," he said smugly.

"Ugh, you're so-"

"Sexy?"

"No-

"Irresistible?"

"Definitely no-"

"Don't give me that. Willingly or otherwise, you've always responded to me."

Why did he always have to be right? It was annoying; he should just not talk. At all. Ever again.

"I had a present for you that year..." he continued somberly. "And another the next year in case you came back. Last year too."

She didn't like the guilt that coursed through her at his admission. So she asked him a question and attempted to ignore it.

"What did you get me?" She passed him another plate.

He looked happy that she'd asked him that.

"That first year I got you a dog-tag necklace that I had engraved. It said 'Paul's Girl' on the front and 'Property of Paul Lahote' on the back."

She looked at him incredulously, but he ignored her.

"I remember, after I had gotten it, Charlie had brought my fuck of a father home from the bar, and he saw it. Damn near peed himself laughing and said you'd love it. I thought he might have told you, because you didn't come back.

"The next year I decided to just get you a chain with heart-shaped pendant on it. And then you still didn't come back.

"Last year I decided I'd give you both of those presents, and I'd actually made you a bracelet. But I only saw you during summers and didn't see you as much. So I couldn't have given you the first two, not properly, anyway."

"Okay, I'd have accepted the second and third ones. The dog-tag necklace...would have been embedded in your face approximately two seconds after I read what was on it."

They laughed.

"Thirteen-year-old you was incorrigible. Actually, I'm pretty sure you'll always be that way."

"I think precocious is a more accurate word, Miss Swan."

Their laughter dissipated into a pregnant silence; they finished washing the dishes.

"So was that one better than the first one?" he asked suddenly, drying his hands.

"What?"

"The kiss. Was it better than the first one?"

She was silent and thought she shouldn't have kissed him back like he wanted, shouldn't have let him know that he did affect her. She should have stayed indifferent and unyielding. It wouldn't happen again, she decided.

"You shouldn't have kissed me Paul..." she told him quietly.

She could almost feel the air shift; fury replaced the comfortable atmosphere. He was livid now.

* * *

_A/N: I read the part where Paul says, "_Fucking _strawberries," again while I was rereading this chapter, and I thought that there really is nothing like the taste of strawberries having intercourse... Anyhow, be good and review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I finally finished chapter three! I've put on the synopsis that this story is going to be A/H and A/U. So no werewolves here... Sorry to those of you who wanted furry Paul! I should have said that there'd be no wolves... Very, very sorry for that! I hope you still continue reading!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites; I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Twilight and Paul do not belong to me...**

* * *

"Goddamn it!" he exclaimed. "_Why_? Why do you always shy away from me? Every time I feel that I'm so close to having you..." his voice trailed off.

She didn't like the way he looked right now. He looked like a younger Paul, the boy. It reminded her of the day he'd kissed her. _Please, Bella. Please, just one._

He looked so vulnerable and desperate, and she didn't like knowing that she was the cause of his despair. She saw that despair disappear and undeniable resolve take its place. It made him stand taller, more confidently.

"I'll only try harder. You know that. Don't you?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Good. I _will_ have you eventually, Bella. I've wanted you too long not to."

She believed him. Paul was relentless when he wanted something badly enough.

"Don't forget, Bella. Unwillingly responsive is still responsive. I won't play fair. I'll be paying very close attention to how you react to me; I'll only use those those responses against you to make you want me more. So, don't forget."

He paused, and she could almost visibly see sadness overcome him.

"Maybe, one day, you'll feel for me as deeply as I've felt about you."

With those words, he left her. She stayed downstairs pondering them and realized grudgingly that he was right. She'd always answered his touches, innocent or otherwise, with her own.

She could remember when they were younger, around six and eight, Paul would follow her around everywhere. He'd hold her hand just to maintain some physical contact with her, hold her when she'd cry when her parents fought over her visiting arrangements, play with her hair to soothe her when she was agitated. She'd lean into him whenever he'd touch her in anyway.

As they grew, the hand-holding had turned into a more intimate intertwining of fingers. He'd hold her a little longer than necessary, sweep his fingers against her face before tucking her hair behind her ear. Then there were the sexual comments, telling her what he wanted. Still, she'd responded each time before scolding him. She'd put all those things to a halt, but now that she was older, she realized she missed all those seemingly small actions of his.

That terrified her. She couldn't afford to feel anything for him, but despite that fact, she always had. It was difficult to give into him when she was so utterly afraid that he would end up leaving her. Everyone did at some point. Yes, he'd always treated her like a princess, and it was a little implausible to believe he'd ever _willingly_ be parted from her. She knew being with him would be amazing, and she _wanted_ to give him what he was asking of her.

There was always that voice in her head that told her she shouldn't set herself up for heartbreak. She'd argue that Paul wouldn't break her heart. The voice would then tell her she _couldn't_. He was sixteen. But what would she say when he was legal?

And what if she did give into him?

It was a tempting thought. What would Charlie say? He'd always seemed okay with the thick web of sexual tension that had forever existed between Paul and herself; but was that because he thought that there was no danger of her returning Paul's feelings while their ages still technically barred them from each other?

Everyone had probably expected her to look at some point, but she still couldn't touch. Andshe _really _wanted to touch him...

God, this was all just one massive headache.

She walked up to her room, not wanting to think about Paul and the things he made her feel.

* * *

She woke up feeling unusually warm, but that was probably a result of the dream she'd had. _Paul touching her everywhere. Paul telling her things. Terribly delicious things. Paul promising her he loved her and would never leave her._

He was messing with her head now. She didn't know how she was going to even _look _at him without eye-raping him. Damn him. Damn him for making her want him. The ache between her thighs was unbearable, and her body silently, desperately pleaded for release.

He'd already fulfilled one promise.

_"I'm going to make you ache..."_

She wondered how it would feel to touch him. She wondered what his body felt like. She wanted to know what his hard muscles felt like under her hands or pressed up against her soft, bare body.

The sound of wheels grinding against gravel broke her out of her reverie, signaling Charlie's departure. She decided it was time to venture outside of her room and go cook breakfast for Paul and herself.

She'd decided on French toast and was waiting for Paul to come down. She'd gotten a glass down for him and just needed hers now, but of course the last one they had would be on the top cabinet where she couldn't reach it.

Warm hands grabbed hold of her hips.

"Need a hand?" Paul asked huskily.

"I─I─um..."

He was already lifting her from the ground as she stuttered, deliberately slowly. It seemed like forever before she was finally in reach of the glass, and she shakily grabbed it. On the way down, she shuddered as Paul dragged her body down his own, making sure she felt every warm ridge, curve, and dip of his musculature. She could feel that there wasn't much covering his body. _Lord, was he only wearing boxers?_

"Mm, did you wear this for me?" he purred in her ear.

No. Had she?

She'd worn a red tank top and black shorts that stopped in the middle of her thighs. The garments seemed normal enough. Why should he think it was for him?

"Red's my favorite, remember?"

Damn it. She'd _known_ that. She might not have remembered while she was dressing herself, but it was there in her memory somewhere. Was this her subconscious attempt at impressing him? She hoped not.

"I remember," she replied hoarsely.

She felt him turning her around to face him and quickly shut her eyes. If she looked at him it would drive away any sort of resolve she had.

"Hey, look at me, Bella," he pleaded quietly.

She shouldn't. She _really_ shouldn't. But she wanted to and opened her eyes anyway.

She gasped. God, he was just so gorgeous; how could anyone be that gorgeous? He was standing there in just his boxers admiring her as she admired him.

She heard him groan and returned his burning gaze.

"I _really _like it when you look at me like that," he growled.

She blushed. She didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed at being caught or from the way his deep voice made her core clench and wetness seep into her underwear.

"Did I ever tell you how turned on I was yesterday?"

"N─no."

"You have _no _idea how awesome that was. To come in and see you cooking for me when I got home from work. Just like a goddamn housewife."

"I was cooking for Charlie, too, you know," she countered.

He snorted at that.

"Fine, then. You were cooking for me like a housewife that cares for her elderly father who cramps our sex life."

She blushed even more deeply and attempted to give that statement the massive eye roll it deserved. He ignored it.

"God, Bella, do you know how _hard _that made me? I think almost as hard as I am right now," he moaned.

She almost looked down to see if he was telling the truth. She really shouldn't even have been having this conversation with him. _Run away, run away._

"That would be _so_ great. If you were mine and we had a life together, a house of our own... I'd work and come home to you at night, and you'd cook for me. And sometimes you'd wait for me in an apron. _Just _an apron."

He looked at her excitedly.

"Actually, I think you're much too shy to do anything like that. Hopefully I'll be able to change that, soon." He smirked.

By this time, she was backed up into the counter. She noticed that Paul liked pinning her to things and brilliantly decided that now would be a good time to address it.

"Why do you so that?" she asked.

_"_Do what?"

"Push me up against things. Why do you do it?"

His eyes did something just then. They...smoldered. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her.

"It makes me feel like you can't get away from me. I'm in charge, and I can do anything I like with you. It's a heady feeling, almost...empowering in a way, but only because it's you."

Huh. She guessed she understood that. He let her call the shots most of the time, and that probably didn't do much for his Alpha male personality.

"And, in the process of pushing you against things," he broke off, quickly lifting her to the counter and setting her on it and then pressing his groin intimately against hers, "I can press _my _things against you."

Oh, God. She moaned. What was he doing to her? She curiously pressed against him. A sharp jolt of pleasure went through her when he returned the favor, pushing himself more firmly to her clothed sex.

She went wild after that. She started frantically pushing against him over and over again. God, what was wrong with her? She didn't even know what she was trying to accomplish, just that she had to work toward relief from the heat that had engulfed her.

"_Fuck_...easy, Bella. You need to...Oh, God. Oh, Shit. We are _so_ doing this with our clothes off one time." He decided to shut up and thrust against her. Bella shuddered when she felt one of his hands brush the skin of her stomach under her shirt. His other briefly turned her head toward his, his lips unerringly finding hers, before making its way down her back toward her butt to hold her tightly to him.

He was kissing her too hard. No, not hard _enough_. His kisses made her dizzy, made her almost forget her name and that they shouldn't be doing this. She couldn't forget.

She pulled away abruptly, but he wouldn't stop thrusting into her.

"_Paul_. Paul, you need to _stop_." She probably should have said it without moaning, because he didn't seem to be stopping; and damn it, she couldn't _think_ when he was doing that.

"I _can't_, Bella. You feel so damn good; it feels so fucking _good_. You know you drive me crazy; you should have known I wouldn't be able to stop. You started it though. You shouldn't have done that, Bella..." He said all this while the hand under her shirt attached itself to her breast, kneading it firmly within its grasp. His face had buried itself in her neck, so she'd felt every word he'd spoken.

"W─we can't. Paul, you...you're a─a─"

His face was suddenly in front of hers, his eyes blazing with anger. His movements slowed, losing their intensity, and became a sort of soft nudging.

"A child? Is that what you're going to say?"

He leaned back a little, baring himself to her.

"Do I look like a child to you, Bella?" he asked.

Then taking her, putting it against his chest, he asked, "Do I _feel_ like a child?"

He kept his hold on her and trailed both of their hands down his torso. She trembled, almost relieved that he'd taken the decision out of her hands and made her touch him. For so long, she'd wanted to touch him without having to worry about what anyone else would think.

She watched as their hands traced the hair below his navel. He didn't stop there. Their hands continued until they reached that undeniably male part of him, and she was almost sad that he hadn't made her go beneath his boxers. He placed her hand over his arousal, and she gasped at how hard he felt beneath her touch. And if that wasn't enough, she nearly choked when he pressed her hand to him and pressed back simultaneously.

"Ugh..._fuck_..."

That helpless moan from him made her heart beat even faster than it already was.

"I've thought of your hands on me," he confessed. She was pretty much rendered speechless by this time.

She heard him let out a strained chuckle, "You aren't even doing anything, and I'm trying not to come in your hand. Think about what you could do to me with your─shit, don't do that!"

She'd tensed in anticipation, which made her accidentally tighten her hand around him.

"Sorry!"

He laughed again. "It's alright. I just want to wait to teach you that. You'll learn how to make me come, soon. Just not today."

She blushed furiously, thinking she now had an idea of what the word "come" meant.

"Right now..." he trailed off, taking her hand off of him to put it around his neck. He once again pressed her to him and settled his forehead against hers. "Right now, I just want you to kiss me. Just move with me, babe."

She didn't have it in her to reprimand him for that. Somehow, _babe _sounded like an endearment coming from him rather than the cheap pet-name it was so often used as.

Paul kissed her, long and slow, in contrast to the quick, jerky movements of his lower body. He felt good. So very, very good. She still didn't know what it was that she wanted, but she felt like only Paul could give it to her.

Paul settled his forehead against hers again and spoke to her, his movements never slowing.

"I'm not a child, Bella. I haven't been for a long time."

She thought he meant he'd had to grow up quickly because of his parents' neglect of him, and it made her heart ache.

"Paul─"

"A child doesn't want in this way. A child wouldn't be aroused at the sight of you. A child wouldn't touch himself and think of you. He wouldn't imagine what you'd look like naked. He wouldn't desperately want to thrust inside you over and over again. He wouldn't want to make love to you and pleasure you every second of every day, like I do. _Bella_," he grabbed her chin forcefully, "I'm a _man _now. Please, _please,_ understand that."

She couldn't respond with words, the ferocity of his nearly suffocating her, so she nodded to him. They moved faster and faster against each other, each wanting and needing the other.

Paul breathed harshly against her neck. Bella was getting close, very close to...something. She wanted it. Badly. She needed him to move faster. She moved harder against him, but when he didn't take the hint, she moved even faster and harder. And then she was just on the edge of that something she needed...

"Oh, God. _Oh my God_. _Paul." _

She heard him groan, and then faster than her brain could keep up, he'd moved out of her reach.

"_No._" He sounded as if he was in pain.

What?

"I told you. You will wait. You're going to _work_ for it."

_You'll wait like I've waited._

She looked down to the front of his boxers. She could see that he was just as unsatisfied as she was.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of that in the shower." She could practically hear his smirk.

"Seems like I'm always jerking off because of you."

She blushed. She knew what that was, unfortunately due to a conversation between Tyler and Mike that she'd overheard.

"But, now I have some _real _things that I can think about. Now, I know what your body feels like. Maybe not with your clothes off, but just knowing what you feel like against me is something. I hope you know it'll be your name on my lips when I come, Bella. I'll be thinking about _this_ the whole time."

She took in a sharp breath.

He laughed softly.

"See you after work, _wifey_."

All she could do was gape at his back as he retreated to the shower.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I hope you liked it! Be good, and review! It _might _make me update more quickly...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews you left me while I was gone!**

**Ok, a few things: Yes, I do know that the age of consent in Washington is sixteen. Where I live, it is eighteen. So, it's going to stay that way in the story! I wanted Bella to be barely legal, and I definitely wasn't going to do a story with a fourteen-year-old trying to convince a sixteen-year-old to be with him. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I just wanted to make it clear that I wasn't unaware and tweaked the age of consent for a reason!**

**Anywho, I hope you like the chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the pleasure of owning Paul, unfortunate as it may be... I don't mind not owning Twilight though!**

* * *

Bella lay in bed that evening, ignoring the soft murmur of voices beneath her. She hadn't been out of her room except to eat before Paul and her dad came home.

She'd been stewing about the morning's events for an embarrassingly large majority of the day. It had made her wish that she was stronger. Strong enough to resist Paul. Strong enough to resist even herself, specifically the way her body reacted toward Paul's and the warring emotions within her.

And she really wished that she could stop thinking about Paul. She wished that she could forget about the way his hands and lips had felt on her body. She wished she couldn't recall how gorgeous he was. She wished she couldn't _still_ feel him thrusting against her. Most of all, she wished she could stop wondering about how he would feel inside of her body rather than outside of it.

But Bella had learned early on in life that wishing never brought results. So, still she thought of him as she fell asleep to the soft sound of his voice below.

* * *

_Bella dreamed. Of a man to be exact. Funny, she thought, that she could think of him as a man here. For that, she was grateful. Her dreams provided a sort of sanctuary. In another world, he could only be a boy._

_But here, she would enjoy the man, the man that currently held her in his strong arms and proceeded to lay her on a soft bed. His body loomed over hers, and his gaze traveled provocatively up her body. The hungry look he had changed as his eyes came to her face. What she saw there broke her heart._

_In that look, he told her he truly, deeply, passionately loved her. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, make love to her. He just wanted her. He told her with his eyes that he'd felt these things for such an unbearably long time and was ready for her to reciprocate._

_It was heartbreaking yet beautiful to see the emotions play over his countenance. Just then, his face made its way closer to her own, eyelids fluttering shut. He set his lips to hers, kissing her so sweetly that she thought she might have broken a little more._

_She returned his kiss just as sweetly, answering the soft caress of his lips with her own. The tame movements only satisfied him for a short while. Then he_ really_ kissed her. Roughly, he parted her lips with his, his tongue demanding inside of her mouth and twirling with and against her own tongue. He was frantic, desperate even._

_She briefly thought that he was the same here as he was in reality: unpredictable. He could be passionate or sweet. Rough or gentle. Confident or vulnerable. It was exhilarating..._

_Then he started touching her, and she couldn't think of anything besides his hands. At first, he didn't go past her shoulders, running his hands over them and continuing the long caress down her arms, not breaking their kiss._

_When his hands splayed over her stomach, she realized she was naked. She trembled under him, thinking she'd very much like him to touch her in places she really shouldn't have wanted him to. And when he did exactly as she been thinking, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven._

_Her body arched as his hands latched onto her breasts and his leg nudged the place between her legs, writhing and begging silently for him to do something more..._

* * *

Bella was woken up by the sound of a deep groan.

She realized three things. First, she was completely clothed. Next, no hands roamed her body or even so much as hovered over her breasts. Finally, it wasn't a muscled male thigh between her own, but her own hand.

She still didn't quite know what had startled her awake. She found out when she looked in the direction the sound had come from. Then she immediately wished she hadn't...

There, just inside the entrance of her room, stood a very aroused Paul, breathing very hard with his right hand obscenely close to to bulge in his shorts. She hysterically thought if he was dressed for bed that Charlie must be in his room in for the night or downstairs and was completely unaware of what was happening in her room.

His eyes lingered on the place where she was touching herself. They seemed to pin her hand there. She didn't remove it despite her more rational inner voice screaming at her to do so. But when his gaze met hers, she scrambled up into a sitting position, cheeks flaming, breath heavy, body still trembling. There was fire in his eyes, burning her.

She almost winced as more moisture flooded her underwear. Paul continued to look at her intently. She could hear him breathing even over the distance between them, and it almost scared her when the sound became louder.

He shocked her even more by fleeing the room.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short! I'm thinking I might give you guys a glimpse into Paul's mind in the next chapter... Maybe, maybe not... Let me know if you would like to see that. And tell me how you liked the chapter!**

**Be good, and review!**


End file.
